mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Lord English
}} :For the juvenile version of this character, see Caliborn. |symbol = |symbol pos left = -8 |symbol pos top = -8 |complex = Normal= |-|Coatless= |caption = |title =Lord of Time |style = LARGE FONT, ALL CAPS WITH PERFECT GRAMMAR. |relations = Caliborn - Past Self Calliope - Sister - Main Officer, Alternian Host Body - Vassals The Handmaid - Time Witch The Condesce - Eternal Servant Kurloz Makara - Religious Disciple Gamzee Makara - Religious Disciple Damara Megido - Supporter Lil' Cal - Host body |home = Felt Manor, Alternia |music = }} is Caliborn's future self. He is an indestructible demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. He is the leader of on Alternia, and his appearance resembles that of a cherub. Vriska Serket describes as "the 8ig 8ad," saying "English was the guy who stacked the whole deck against us from the start, rigging shit to go haywire, wiping out our race, 8lowing up universes, exterimin8ting ghosts, slaughtering dark gods, and shattering reality itself." was the "demon" summoned by the unhackable.~ath file. Attributes Physically, seems to be a hulking, veined, dark green wingless cherub with clawed appendages, a pool cue peg leg, and a head that bears more than a passing resemblance to that of Lil' Cal, except skeletal and fanged, with billiard balls for eyes. As he "hatches" from , his leg stump bleeds candy red blood before his peg leg appears. owns a Cairo Overcoat (an obvious mirror to Mobster Kingpin's Chicago Overcoat) that represents the spacetime continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand, and a Backup Coat, that may or may not possess the same qualities. The Cairo Overcoat can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. It is possible that The Cairo Overcoat is a vague representation of an actual pool table, or perhaps only the felt fabric on which a game of pool is played(similar to how himself represents a pool cue). Since Sburb (the overlying game in Homestuck) is played on the spacetime continuum, these two analogies mesh together almost perfectly. More recently, has been shown to have in his possession a golden scepter, atop which is an orb, glowing with multiple colors, that possibly represents the Green Sun. This scepter seemingly demonstrates a more controlled form of Weapon/Object Duality, as it has been shown to morph into a golden assault rifle. Andrew Hussie met his end by this transforming scepter. has never known any form of defeat. In addition to his indestructibility, multiple incarnations of him exist simultaneously in multiple universes, making it virtually impossible to permanently end his existence. Despite these overwhelming factors, Aranea believes that Jake is destined to best in combat, which would mark the demon's first defeat and send hope to others that one day he may be destroyed forever. It that there is a weapon capable of destroying , possibly 'in one shot'. This weapon may be 's white magnum, as Andrew Hussie that it was 's only vulnerability. Notably, Jake possesses the appropriate Strife Specibus to wield this gun. However, the innocuous double of the gun, Calliope's wand, seems to be in English's possession in use by him for dream bubble destruction. It is hinted that although English is an adult cherub physically (aside from his lack of wings), he may still be a child mentally. Andrew confirms this, saying that he used the game mechanic of a dream self to dominate his sister in an unnatural way, meaning he was missing critical maturation from living with her. Biography (Note: Since it's difficult to know the chronological sequence of 's actions throughout the story, the following events are written in the order they appear in the comic. For 's history as a child, see Caliborn) The Midnight Crew Intermission introduced as the leader of . Spades Slick attempted to pry open 's vault with 's crowbar, which transported him to a timeline where everyone except him, , and presumably were dead. During Rose and Dave's chat in which she reveals her plan to use her dream self to destroy the Green Sun, Rose mentions that she had help thinking up the plan from , who says he successfully completed everything that required from him. also mentions that his death is required for 's arrival, and that throughout the countless universes in which instances of him have been created, he has never failed in bringing him back, and never will. also mentions that is a very evil man and that his name is merely a title, and not the demon's actual name. According to the narrator, to know his true name is to "understand terror no human ever has." However, there is one scene starting in which the audience does get to see , and he appears to be Andrew Hussie himself. However, Andrew then that he is not actually ; he is only wearing his coat (which is much too big for him). Then, a small portion of him (his eyes) was revealed in at the top banner. At the time we could tell that has two eyes, large clawed and green hands, and speaks in a bold green text almost similar to the exiles. The pool balls that appear together on each frame are paired like ' coins; 1 and 11, 2 and 12, 3 and 13, 4 and 14, 5 and 15, 6 and 9, 7 and 10 and finally, two eight balls. The significance of this (if any) has yet to be seen. However, 111 is an arc number for Act 6, while 6 and 9 have been used to refer to the "sym69l" of The Signless. Meanwhile, 8 is the sum of 4, 1 and 3. When The Handmaid tries to escape from 's manor, intercepts her and takes her into his service. Later, the Handmaid enlists The Condesce to continue 's service in another universe; namely the post-Scratch human session. In Intermission 2, the ~ATH program was shown to execute after had died, destroying the trolls' universe. 's body is used to create or channel , for as we all know, is an excellent "host". At this point, was revealed in full. Upon his "release," he summoned his Cairo Overcoat, which then transformed into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which closed over him and traveled back in time. He then made two loud honking sounds, an event referred to as the Vast Honk. Interestingly, during 's summoning the parts of 's genetic code that were written in the troll's Flarp rulebooks occur. The grandfather clock " "s and " "s. After which the " " occurs as Scratch's head breaks. Then proceeds to " ". , has somehow entered Andrew Hussie's home (possibly through the Fourth Wall that Hussie used to enter 's home) and seemingly destroyed the Hussiebot. He is seen in possession of a Golden Cuestaff. The head of the cuestaff flashes multiple colors (blue, cerulean, yellow, orange, red, and gray) and is sometimes replaced with an image of the Green Sun. After giving poor Ms. Paint a CANEing with it, he proceeds to corner Hussie, turn the cuestaff into an AK-pattern rifle with a Green Sun sight, and messily gun our beloved author down. Immediately after killing Hussie, enters his sarcophagus and flies through the Furthest Ring. He lands inside a dream bubble containing the doomed timeline versions of the pre-Scratch kids and post-Scratch trolls. Using the White Wand, he conjures a beam of energy that bursts from his mouth, killing the doomed-timeline characters and destroying the bubble in an explosion visually reminiscent of shattering glass. It is possible that this has caused harm to the Horrorterrors as one of them was shown to have a cut limb, however this could also have been caused by Jack Noir as he was nearby the wounded Horrorterror. This was witnessed by Dave possibly as a callback where he first listened to the Horrorterrors saying to Rose that they are being killed. Back in Hussie's home, Spades Slick is shown to be seeing a "big overpowered gold machine gun" and notices that he has "very different styles when it comes to running an organized crime outfit." Trivia * is named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball (which refers to his relationship with , who represents the cue ball). Calliope indirectly references this when she stated that she likes the planet Uranus because of its unusual rotation compared to other planets, but can't the techincal term for said rotation. * His name may also have drawn inspiration from the phrase "The devil is an Englishman", similar to how "Old Scratch" is a folk name for the devil. *Andrew confirmed that he is also "retroactively" named after Ultima's Lord British, an invincible character who could only be killed through manipulation of various game mechanics in the early installments of the series (although later installments regularly allowed players to slay him through intentional Easter eggs). If this reference is expanded upon, it is absolutely possible that he could lose his invincibility in the post-Scratch kids' session. When Lord British died for the first time in Ultima Online, it was because a developer forgot to turn on his "invincibility flag" when carrying his character between sessions. * may represent the titan Cronus from greek mythology, a universal ruler and destroyer, that overthrew Gaia. ** In an alternate telling of this tale, he overthrew the wicked serpentine Titan Ophion. Ophion is important also because the cherubs were born from a spiraling egg, similar to the Orphic egg which consists of an egg with a snake wrapped around it. Additionally, their zodiac sign is Ophiuchus, similar to the name Ophion. Ophiuchus has also been depicted popularly as trampling upon Scorpio, (Vriska's and Aranea's Zodiac sign,) with his feet, causing her to threaten to sting him. * may further extend the billiards parallel as the cue stick, using , the first guardian of Alternia, in order to affect other individuals on his field of play, and to ensure his summoning. Indeed, his scepter and pegleg resemble one. This is further alluded to when Caliborn serves as a metaphorical pool cue, sinking his billiards-themed planets into the black hole pocket of Skaia. * Hussie has confirmed the Cairo Overcoat's dual nature as being a play on mobster slang—just as a Chicago Overcoat referred to a coffin in Problem Sleuth, so would a Cairo Overcoat refer to a sarcophagus, as Cairo is a notable city near the pyramids and subsequently sarcophagi. Using a sarcophagus for time travel may also be a reference to Pharoid's time chamber. *Hussie has also confirmed that has the powers of a first guardian. * It has been confirmed that inspired the mirthful messiahs of Gamzee's religion, along with . He also appears to the Alternian concept of Death, along with The Handmaid. on Hussie's Tumblr contains some insightful information on . * harbors a connection to Jake English. Jake's shirt has the likeness of on it, he wears computers that resemble various aspects of 's appearance, and a piece of Homestuck fan art in the form of a fake movie poster featuring made it into Jake's room. These are all due to his grandmother's company, designing its products to be reminiscent of , specifically to remind the Condesce of her greatest fear. Grandma also took English as her last name to serve the same purpose, which was eventually inherited by Jake. **Furthering this connection, Jake's says he would "give his RIGHT LEG" to go real-life adventuring; himself has no right leg. * 's head resembles a puppet we know. This may be because , his host, is ectobiologically created from said puppet and a Magic Cue Ball and also because Cal acts as a vessel for 's soul. As Cal seems to have paradoxical origins it is unclear how the likeness came about. * In the Intermission, English's name appears as , without the flashing pool ball sequence replacing the "o" in . It doesn't appear until 's introduction in Act 5 Act 1. *With the Squiddles representing the Horrorterrors, may represent Skipper Plumbthroat, as he was essentially responsible for the deaths of some Horrorterrors in Hussie also made note of this connection in one of his earlier Tumblr posts. ** This was further alluded to by Vriska when she describes him as an " " . * is a Lord of Time, which is reminiscent of ''Doctor Who'', in which the main character one of a spacetime-travelling alien race called Time Lords (and who is later responsible for the destruction of his species). **In addition, the flashing edges of his Cairo Overcoat bear a resemblance to the infamous large scarf worn by the Fourth Doctor, who, interestingly enough, is the fourth of thirteen potential iterations of the character. *Oftentimes, one frame of the .gif images will show his overcoat displaying the colors of a Hero of Time. Gallery File:LordEnglishOvercoat.png| 's Cairo Overcoat File:Code.gif|unhackable.~ath, the code that summons File:Server.gif|The server that contains the code that summons File:Cairoovercoat.png|The Cairo Overcoat. File:LordEnglish.gif|The banner that first showed 's flashing, pool ball eyes. File:Lordenglishhead.png| releases a Vast Honk. File:03628.gif|Rose learns about . File:LordEnglishsketch.jpg|A clear view of 's head. File:Lord English and Ms Paint.gif| looming over Ms. Paint. File:CANE.gif| striking Ms. Paint. Note that his scepter resembles a pool cue. File:LE 8ball eyes.png| gets more terrifying with every new view of his face. File:LE assault rifle.gif|The less innocuous double of the already not-very-innocuous staff. File:Coming_soon_to_an_act_near_you_by_plegathon-d4f373a.png|The poster in Jake English's room. File:Lord_English_Act_6.png| floats past the remaining unopened sub-acts of Act 6. Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Cherubs